Rewrite ${(6^{-7})^{-4}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{-7})^{-4} = 6^{(-7)(-4)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-7})^{-4}} = 6^{28}} $